the laws of the league: the jet thief
by JasonFurious4
Summary: The greatest sport of all time, the rocket league, is holding a chance for fans to get a golden ticket to join their favorite team with their custom car. but the winner's car is stolen, and rocket league is in danger to shut down forever. how many laws will David Curtis and his team break just to get his car back and save rocket league? I made up the teams. my au.


A/N: I don't own any of this. No copyright intended. This is for audience entertainment only.

also, im writing on my phone. people say its impossible to write on a mobile device. impossible, no. hard? yes. and its a work in progress. it wil not save a lot so it will take a while. thx

\--

David watched the game in the Mannfield stadium. Watching as the ball got tossed around by the custom made cars. His favorite team, nitro, in orange today, were playing against cloud9, in blue.

This was a qualification game, the games before the brackets. The qualification rounds are to see which teams would be able to participate in the bracket.

It was overtime, scores tied 5-5. The shockwaves were gaining on the thunderheads goal, Passing the giant 1 story high ball from one another. about 3/4 of the way to the goal, one of the shockwaves used the front thrusters under their car to kick the front of the car up. The ball went flying high in the air, straight for the goal.

David's favorite player on thunderheads, Jonathan repleak, sped through the stadium, turned to the left in front of the goal, and used all of the bottom thrusters of his car to jump into the air, and spun his car in a circle with thrusters on the side, hitting the ball away from the goal, many people cheered, but the cheers grew into an ear piercing cheer from everyone, even the opposing team.

"LOOK AT THAT FOLKS! AN ACROSS THE STADIUM GOAL WINS THE GAME 6-5!!!!!" Shouted the referee through his headset. The thunderheads did a victory lap, then a few stunts to show off even more. Barrel rolls, flips, and even boost hovers, a very complicated stunt where they used their boosters and hovered facing straight up.

"NOW EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN, FOR WE HAVE NEWS TO TELL!" Said the referee.

Everyone went quiet. "Now then, we are holding a world wide raffle. Simply go to any rocket league site and click the 'raffle' link, and Enter some information. Remember that this is a WORLD WIDE raffle." He said. Everyone was still quiet and waiting. "Now the winner..." Everyone listened closer.

"Gets..." Everyone now leaning off their seats.

"The reward of..." Some people were now falling off their seats, literally.

"Getting a chance to gain skills for a month to play one OFFICIAL GAME OF ROCKET LEAGUE WITH THE TEAM OF THEIR CHOICE!!!!!!!!" Everyone didn't cheer, but SCREAM. No one could believe it.

"And the winner will get to build their very own BATTLE CAR!!!!" Everyone now started talking to the people next to them now.

"My own battle car!?"

"Playing with my favorite team!?"

"Playing an official game of rocket league with tv, famous teams, and everything?!?!"

But one person wasn't freaking out. And that one person was David Curtis.

He loved the game, but he wasn't going to enter the raffle. He thought there was no way he could win.

_'8 billion people in the world, then there are those who make several accounts and enter a gazillion times_'.

he thought._ 'I've got a 1 in 1trillion (1,000,000,000,000) chance.'_

David isn't an 'I HATE EVERYTHING' guy, he just trys to look into the future a little. if he knows that there is almost no chance of success, why bother?

there is almost no chance of winning this raffle, so why bother?

) 2 weeks later...(

One more week until the raffle was over, and just as predicted, **"0.57 trillion people had entered. That's almost 7 times the amount of people on earth!"** Said the news man on the TV. **"I didn't know aliens wanted to play rocket league!"** The audience on TV laughed. David's phone was still screaming from all of his friends.

'Ok, wat will make u guys stop blowing up my phone?' He texted. For a moment, nothing. Then,

'Enter your name in the raffle.' His friend Cameron responded.

'Fine' David put. He opened the browser on his phone, and punched in rocket league. He went to a random site and entered his name, age, location, favorite team, favorite player, and a few more gimmicks and nonsense.

'Their, happy?' asked David.

'Proof' Cameron responded. David sent him a screenshot.

'Silence until the raffle then' Cameron responded. David sighed in relief.

5 days later...

**"It's that moment we have all been waiting for guys!"** The man on the news said. David turned his TV off. Why watch it when he isn't going to win.

Later that night, he turned the TV on while he ate. **"the earthquake last night should have made these buildings collapse, but i guess it was just a miracle they didn't,"** The news man said. David looked at his phone and had seen several text messages from Cameron. _'Oh yeah, the raffle is over...'_

David thought. He looked from the TV to his phone. They said,_ 'ANSWER NOW!!!!'_

_'U WON!!!'_

_'HOW MANY TIMES DID U ENTR?'__'WATS UR SECRET?!?'_ their were so many messages, he didn't do more than just glance at them. _'yo whats with the spam within 3 hours?'_he asked.

_'DUDE U WON!!!!!!'_

David thought he was messing with him. _'yeah, of a trillion entered names and i win did i? better get ready to shoot to mars'__'IMNOTMESSINGAROUNDTHISTIME! YOUWON!!!!!!' _

David checked his notifications, nothing about the raffle. he checked the site he went on to enter, still nothing. _'dude, ive got nothing, maybe there is a different David Curtis in the world.__'_ David texted.

_'well then... thats a bummer... sorry not sorry for the spam;p' _Cameron responded. it wasn't a bummer for David though.

it was Sunday, it was late, he was hungry. he didn't feel like cooking, so he grabbed his phone, tapped on calls, and started dialing a local and amazing pizzeria, when he had seen a missed call from his recent page. he clicked on it and accidentally called it. he sighed and put it up to his ear.

"Hello David Curtis." Said the guy on the other side of the phone. It sounded strangely familiar. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"I'm Jonathan repleak, and apparently you have won the RL raffle." David was stunned.

"Hello?"

"UH...s-sorry. I'm a li-little shocked..." David responded.

"I understand, but uh... yeah, so you live near Mannfield, correct?"


End file.
